


AR 14 啃吻脖颈

by mimicatfish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimicatfish/pseuds/mimicatfish
Summary: 哨向梗，开车向，rps警告





	AR 14 啃吻脖颈

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：
> 
> 这是以NICONICO实况者为对象的真人向同人，作者的妄想腐向CP有。是全然的没有根据的妄想故事，和真实存在的他们并没有任何真正的联系。
> 
> 没有任何联系，这只是作为一个写手的脑内妄想发泄。
> 
> 以下内容很可能会招致反感，所以请在您能接受以上前提的情况下继续观看。

14.啃吻脖颈  
-How to train your Sentinel?

OOC，OOC，为了开车而开车，没逻辑没剧情。

趁着一个午休打盹的机会，少年将他的哨兵摁在了躺椅里。  
他用力抓住双肩，还压上了自己的体重，板着脸装出凶恶模样，然后一把打下往自己腰上伸的手。  
“不准抱，我还在生你的气。”  
“……怎么了啊，retoyan？”睡意朦胧的嗓音有一点哑，唤他名字的时候带着气音，低沉又温驯。  
“我说过好几次了，不准在脖子上留印子。”少年拉开自己的衣领，露出锁骨之上一片密集的红痕，“好几天都不消，害得我都不敢出去玩。”  
“所以我今天要咬回来，也让你被同事取笑！”  
“……哈？”  
“很痛我也不会松口的，这是报复！”他双手抓住对方两颊用力，往那双金色的眼睛里看，鼓着一腔气势，撂下狠话。

面颊上传来异样的刺痛，哨兵皱眉张口想要说什么，又闭上嘴，甚至偏过头让自家的向导往颈侧磨牙。  
小小的啃咬像刀刃刺破皮肤，超乎往常的疼和痒，紧贴着的体温变为了烫，青年忍耐住被调高的触觉敏度，伸手去碰怀中人裸露的后颈，所触之处的细微汗毛因指尖的凉意而竖起了一片。他感到有趣，忍不住沿着脊背往衣服里伸手。  
“都说了不要碰啦。”少年撑起身子面色不快，他没收手，反而把另一只手往腰上摸过去，撩拨这只虚张声势的小兽。  
“不·要·碰我。”手背上被重重拍了一下，还带着一分稚气的面孔板了起来，“要把你的手绑起来吗？”  
“你可以试试看。”目光落在少年柔软的唇线上，回想着味道，禁不住抿一下自己的舌尖，笑了。  
“啊？才不要啦。”  
“是不敢吗？”  
“才，才不是呢。”  
“那我也没办法，长年受训，被攻击的时候，不动手太困难了。”说着，他反手握住了正反抗的两只爪子。  
“噫放手。”少年的声音听起来憋着一股劲，那力道不值一提，但他生怕把这只气呼呼的猫逗恼了，意思意思僵持一会，就松了手。  
只不过在松手之前，他故意在柔软的手心里捏了捏，带着轻佻。

“不要以为我真的不敢！”  
少年怒而起，取来自己的围巾，在手里扯了扯，眼神闪烁，再一抬手把午睡用的眼罩拽下来，遮住还盯着自己看的眼睛，那里面灼灼发光的兴趣盎然看得他心里发毛。  
少年向导弯下脊背，让自己的重量在对方的膝上压紧，然后一边回忆曾学过的那一点皮毛，一边迟疑着把那一双手腕用围巾捆紧。  
“不要乱动。”他伸手去触碰那微微上扬的唇角，指尖从下唇划过，像把火柴头在火绒上摩擦，在平静的情绪海里，燃起微小的火点。

少年感到一种骑虎难下的窘迫，明知道特制的眼罩可以遮蔽所有视线，他还是伸手遮挡了一下，才低头往下颌咬过去。  
他模仿自己被对待的方式，从下颌沿着脖颈实施报复行动。他有点不得要领，不知道怎么控制力道，胡乱咬了两下，又尝试用力吮吸皮肤，当他在锁骨撑起的凹陷里留下亲吻的时候，听到了一声压抑的低喘。  
下颌的线条绷紧了，似乎是暗自咬了牙。少年生出一点隐秘的得意，在把两边锁骨都啃过一遍后，仰头咬住正随着呼吸上下滚动的喉结。  
“——！”身下的躯体猛地拱起，表现出一种抵抗的蓄势，一声似疼痛似焦灼的气音从喉咙里挤出来，像威胁的恫吓。  
“不要动嘛。”无视一瞬间高涨起来的愤怒，少年软软地抱怨了一声，在自己制造的伤痕上舔了舔，“你这样乱动我会摔下去的。”  
“……那真是对不起了。”哨兵压着嗓音磨牙，他用力呼吸，换气，平复长期训练出来的反抗本能，“我这么对过你吗？”  
“没有哦，所以才是惩罚嘛。”观察了一下自己的成果，并感到满意，少年坐直了身体，把目光移到衬衣的领口上。

少年伸手去解第一颗扣子，忍不住吞了下口水，有些迟疑。  
“retoyan，报复够了吧？差不多也该让我起来……”  
“不好啦，我还没……诶？”少年顿了一下，歪过头缓缓露出一个恶劣的笑容，“……你怎么这么紧张啊？”  
“……没有这回事。”  
“否认也没有用的，让我猜猜看，”知道对方看不见，少年面上揶揄的笑意越咧越大，“是不是担心起反应太快，会丢脸啊？”  
“……啧。”对方唇角抽动了一下，然后抿紧了，是心有纠结的表情。  
“我说中了吧。”少年嬉笑着贴过去，在面颊和唇角上亲了亲，“你现在想不想亲亲我呢？”  
“……想。”  
“那求我呀。”少年洋洋得意，捏着嗓子，“说‘对不起，我错了，以后再也不做让reto……殿下不高兴的事’。”  
“小学生吗你。”  
“……不说今晚也别想抱着我睡哼。”  
“……好吧。”伴随着一种柔和又无奈的情绪，哨兵微微仰起脸，似乎有目光从眼罩后面投上来，落在面上。  
“对不起，我对惹reto殿下生气的事郑重道歉。”  
“台词不对啦！”  
“我不能承诺做不到的事啊，万一什么时候又惹你不开心了呢。”循着声音或是捉住了呼吸，哨兵弓起脊背，垂首准确地贴上少年耳畔，呼吸温热，压低了嗓音。  
“但是我还是想求你。”嘴唇浅浅蹭过脸颊，到耳垂边，痒痒的，“让我吻你。”  
“这么没诚意的道歉，才不让你亲呢。”少年因为感到痒而不禁扭了下身子，却没有避开。  
“那……”鼻尖在耳廓上磨蹭，像一只大狗在向主人讨好，“我可以请求你吻我吗？”  
“请求？”  
“请求，拜托你，求求你。”  
“唔，勉勉强强。”少年撇了撇嘴撑起上身，抬手环过对方颈项，拿鼻子报复性顶了一下微凉的鼻尖，才从唇角开始，把自己的嘴唇印上去。

少年笨拙地进行着这个吻，双唇磨蹭着直到交叠，亲吻上，再分开，轻轻啄吻几次后，他试着用舌尖舔了舔对方的嘴唇，又张开嘴衔住，小心地吮吸。  
哨兵温柔地迎合着他不得要领的亲吻，渐渐地，呼吸里掺入不稳定的浊重。在他又一次舔舐过双唇之间时，对方伸出舌尖抵住他的，然后缠上来，些许强势地侵入了唇间。  
同等强烈的情绪一道涌了进来，少年攥紧了手里的衬衣，克制住眩晕。  
焦躁，迷恋，渴求，唇舌交缠的急切胜于往日，比起亲吻，更像是啃咬。  
舌尖都发麻了，你不觉得疼吗？  
在争夺呼吸的空隙里，少年模模糊糊地想着。他把双肘撑在肩窝上捧起金发披散的头颅，指尖陷入发间，支起身子保持居高临下的姿态以持续这个吻。他沿着身下牛仔裤粗糙的表面膝行上爬，拖鞋从脚上滑下，砸在地上。  
这个吻越发深入，在发觉自己要失去主导权之前，少年费了一番挣扎，甚至咬了一口——这让哨兵瞬时产生了激烈的警惕情绪——才让这个近乎窒息的吻结束。  
缺氧让人腰上无力，伴随着舌尖脱离的黏腻水声，少年瘫软下去，额头贴着灼热的颈窝喘息。衬衫在方才的纠缠里被揉得凌乱不堪，衣扣从他之前解开的位置又敞开了几颗，露出里面结实的肌肉，他伸手去触碰心口的位置，感觉到那里肌肤发烫，出了层汗。  
指尖沿着胸腹的肌肉轮廓游走，呼吸起伏的节奏在往下腹深入的时候顿住了，腹肌在他掌下绷紧，升高了体温。  
“retoyan。”低沉地撩拨着鼓膜的嗓音被欲望磨砺得沙哑干涩，气息紊乱，是滚热的，舔着耳廓，“停下来。”  
“为什么？”他抬头去舔对方唇角的血痕，过程中移动了重心，倚靠到裸露的胸膛上，感受心跳剧烈，和——掩饰不住的身体反应。  
“只是接吻而已，怎么就硬了呢，所谓的‘军队出品的自制力’这么不顶用啊。”少年舔掉舌尖那一点血味，语气有种做作的惊讶，笑着，露出了虎牙小小的牙尖。  
“噢——”预想中的窘迫没有出现，对方平静地发出一个长音，沙哑的声音压得更低，“是吗？你是用‘哪里’感受到的？嗯？”说着少年就感觉到自己跨坐的位置往上顶了一下，某个已经挺立起来的部位正暧昧地卡在身下，隔着单薄的衣服，隐约显得出形状。  
“这里吗？”  
他僵住了。

“我还是第一次在这种感官敏度下，感觉你那可爱小屁股的样子呢。”对方得寸进尺地动了动腰，缓慢又恶意地继续磨蹭，衣料摩擦的声音听得人耳朵根都热了起来。  
“咿……”  
“真是特·别·软啊，还有，”胯骨隐晦地顶弄起了紧贴着的敏感部位，温热的吐息扑在颊上，“想不想听我描述一下你那可爱脆弱的，地方是什么触感？”  
少年觉得血一时冲上了脑门，第一反应是去捂肆无忌惮开黄腔的嘴，结果被趁机咬住了手心的软肉，舌尖还轻佻地在沿着掌纹勾来划去，痒痒的。  
“松开！呜哇！”他拽回自己的手后晃了一下身子，在栽倒在别人身上并撞痛鼻子之前，有只手握住了他的手腕。  
“……你怎么解开的？”少年纠结地看着方才用心打的结软绵绵地散在地上，被解放的一只手非常自然地环上了自己的腰往怀里一带，正在摩挲着往衣服里伸。  
“你绑得比我当初的教练温柔多了，而且我学得还不错。”带着茧子和细小伤痕的掌心从侧腹覆上，伸到身后，自下而上抚摸光裸的脊背，触碰的方式又热又轻又温柔，舒服得浑身毛孔都要张开，他差点要像猫一样发出咕噜声，硬是忍住了，只抱着一腔道不明的恼怒，张口咬住了耳垂。  
对方轻轻抽了一口冷气，尾音却像是笑。  
“要继续吗？”  
腰上的手变成两只，牢牢圈住，收拢抱紧，他不甘愿地松开牙，听到询问的声音，怔了一下。  
“……什么？”  
“把我的感官调整回来，然后和你做舒服的事情？”  
“诶……想做吗？”他咽了口唾沫，思量自己今天的目的，指尖描摹一遍颈椎的骨节，再绕起一络金色的头发缠紧，“可以哦。”  
“我可以把你的感官调整回来。”少年努力让自己的声音显出底气，“但是有两个要求，一，不准再咬我，二是……”  
“不准把这个摘下来。”他点了点漆黑的眼罩。  
“嗯？”  
“至，至于怎么做，听我的指示就好了。”  
“在这里继续？”  
“就在这里！”在勇气被羞耻感消磨殆尽之前，他发出了决断。

他的哨兵有一双温暖厚实的手。  
虎口的茧子很厚，指尖有粗糙的伤痕，从小肚子滑到侧腹，往上身一寸寸摩挲。  
“再往上一点？”  
“嗯，呼……不要碰那里，好痒。”被触碰到痒痒肉，少年忍不住要笑，等指尖碰到娇嫩的乳头上时，忍笑的尾音就发起了抖。  
“这里？”手指在小小的凸起上捻了一下，细微的感觉像火星，跳动起来。  
“嗯，轻，轻一点。”他低头看自己前襟下面那双手撑起的轮廓，手背的位置拱起，手指捏住了乳尖。  
他没有哨兵那样的好听觉，但全神贯注之下，还是听得见衣服下面手背和布料摩擦的声音。少年咬住了下唇，温热的指腹正环绕着敏感的尖端磨蹭，轻柔而有技巧地来回抚摸它，搓揉它，一阵阵细小的电流在皮肤下流窜，他感觉到它们变硬了，被触碰的时候有一种奇妙的胀痛。  
“疼。”他推了一下还在衣服里作乱的手，被自己的声音吓了一跳——软得像猫在撒娇。  
“别再捏了，过来抱抱我。”少年咬了一下舌尖板起了脸，戳了戳对方肩头，颐指气使地下着指令。衣服里那双手从善如流地滑到腰上，揽住了往怀里带，他把胳臂环到对方颈上，然后用一根指头推开了凑近的嘴唇。  
“还没有允许你亲。”  
“不能亲嘴唇吗？”  
“诶？不行。”  
“那就……让我亲亲脸颊吧。”说着手上故技重施，从肩胛骨中央开始自上而下地沿着脊背顺毛，除了掌心之外，手指也掺和进来，在腰间敏感的地方虚虚勾画，似蚁行一般的痒在皮肤上游走，他忍不住要躲，却被牢牢圈住，只得弓起脊背微微发抖。  
温热的嘴唇趁虚而入，准确地印到脸颊上，从唇角开始，连着往耳根上走。环在腰上的力道增加了，指尖伸到后腰，轻佻地勾了一下贴身衣物的松紧带。  
“喂！”刚要怒嘴就被堵上了。  
和自己先前笨拙的亲吻不同，这个温柔地吮吸着下唇的吻让他的腰都软了，力道轻柔得像对待珍宝，却在以不容抗拒的气势深入。  
舔舐后轻轻的咬住，然后舌尖探了进来，撬开牙齿，缠上他的，缓慢进入，又慢慢退出，隐隐约约黏腻缠绵的声音，传到耳朵里，扰乱了呼吸。

“突然亲上来是不可以的啦。”少年垂下眼帘喘息，抿了抿嘴唇，感到轻微的肿痛，和胸怀里满涨的情绪。甜蜜蜜的迷恋，火燎般的焦躁，还有一分苦而硬的压抑，都从这个吻里递了过来。  
他抬手抚摸视线里那张干燥的嘴唇，指尖被唇舌挨个儿亲吻舔舐，被牙齿轻轻咬住，被温柔地吮吸。  
“都说了要听我的指示了……现在不准乱动啦。”指尖抵住要往自己手心里蹭的嘴唇，少年目光闪烁，另一只手趁机顺着腹肌下滑，抓住了裤腰上那一颗扣子，“不管我怎么做……都要忍耐哦。”  
他飞快地解开扣眼，拉下拉链，伸手探进去，握住的勃发器官没了束缚，在手心里跳了跳，那份热度让他生出了一丝退却心，但还是硬着头皮把手继续往里伸，开始笨拙地上下套弄。  
“……真是坏心眼。”哨兵绷紧了脊背，喉咙里发出一声短促的低喘，嗓音因为欲望而更加沙哑，撩拨着鼓膜，听得心里发痒。  
指尖沿着表面凸起的血管来到顶端，沾着溢出的粘液绕着圈磨蹭头部，借着流到指缝里的液体润滑，手上圈住茎身上下滑动的动作少了生涩。  
迟到的羞耻感把耳朵根烧得火热，少年扭开视线不去看精神又狰狞的部位，把脸贴近对方颈窝里听他低沉地喘。  
他偏头咬着下巴和耳垂，又去舔滚动的喉结，舌尖在自己制造的痕迹上打转，动作比起初轻了许多，努力撩拨对方已经高涨的欲望，却在即将到达顶峰的那一刻停了手。  
情绪域里怒意猛地跳高又被强硬折断，哨兵发出一声短促的倒抽气，喉咙里憋着一股压抑得扭曲的声息，满怀恼怒。  
他看不清对方的表情，但想象他黑脸的模样就忍不住得意。某种奇怪的热情涌上脑门，他没意识到自己的言辞和举动远比平日放肆，脑子里迷迷糊糊冒着热，一种愉悦在蠢动，仿佛要排解这一份躁动难安，他扭动了几下身子，屁股在紧贴腰窝的掌心里来回磨蹭，带出一声压抑不住的轻喘。  
“要先让我觉得舒服，才可以哦。”他说着，慢慢撩起了自己的衣服。  
“悉听遵命。”

“呼……嗯。”少年咬着下唇，嘴里吐出压抑的呻吟，指尖陷入散乱的金发里。他仰起头，露出一截白皙的脖颈，避开正在锁骨前胸亲吻的嘴唇，轻轻喘息。  
身上的裤子不知何时被解开了，在肢体磨蹭中褪下去，卡在膝弯里。  
“说了不准咬了，嗯。”左边的乳尖被轻轻咬住，牙齿碾着充血的表面，有些疼，又很痒，那份痒意堆积在脊椎上，被抚摸着自己的手抹开了，蹭得浑身发热，微微发抖。  
“不会被看见的。”浊重起来的呼吸吐在胸前，声音低沉，藏不住欲望。他感觉到一只手从他裤子后袋里抽出了什么，撕开，然后沾着挤出来的物质，滑进了内裤里面。  
黏腻的，微凉的液体从尾椎骨流下去，身后的穴道里伸入一个指节，他蜷起脚趾，低低地发出一声呜咽。  
第二和第三根手指进来的动作有些急躁，突然被扩充带来一阵奇妙而不适的痛楚，他差点叫出了声，想要瞪眼却发觉对方接收不到自己的抗议，忍耐着，手指把肩上的衣服揉出褶皱。  
“疼？”  
“没什么的……呼，要让我舒服，这样不够啊。”他强撑着不肯露怯，转而捧起蒙着眼罩的脑袋，凑上去交换亲吻和喘息，身后的手指在唇舌交缠间进入，又退出，模拟交合的动作。体内粘稠的液体被来回搅动，发出令人脊背发麻的声音，一只手从后面托起屁股，让他被迫改为跪姿并勾下了内裤，进犯的指节趁势更深入了些，指尖险险足够触及唤起快感的区域，就停在那里，以折磨人的暧昧力道捻磨。  
抱着出声就是示弱的心思，他抽回手捂住嘴巴忍着喉咙里翻腾的呻吟，忍耐得浑身颤抖，眼眶里热乎乎的，他努力而短促地呼吸，试图把要溢出来的泪水憋回去。  
“难过就不要忍着。”  
“呼哈，才没有，唔嗯。”牙缝里挤出的细弱抗议发着抖，敏感部位的扩张又深入了一分，硬是把他的语调弄出了哭腔。  
“抱歉，看不见，好像没把握好力度。”对方的声音透着愉悦，手上的动作一点没收敛，仍在游刃有余地把欲望往高处撩拨，却不到顶。  
“呜……混蛋。”连绵的快感让他只能瘫在对方肩头软了腰身，连喘息的声音都不稳了。一只手从腰上顺着脊背往上抚摸，隔着衣服，也让他禁不住一阵阵颤栗，像是有灼热的蜜糖在脊椎上流淌。  
“可以了吗？”生理性的泪水迷了视线，他有些恍惚，手臂软绵绵地环了一下宽阔的肩膀，眨了眨眼睛。  
“看，看在你这么急的份上。”他慢吞吞地松开手，撑着一点不服输的气势从发软的腿上往下褪裤子，“但是……我要自己来。”  
“……会很累哦。”哨兵顺从地被摁倒在椅上，声音沉沉。  
“……没关系。”他深深吸下一口气，掏出了方形的红色小包装。

里和外的裤子都被褪下，又在动作之间踢落在地，少年僵着脊背，缓慢沉腰，感受着隐秘处一寸寸被撑开，硬挺灼热的器官挤进穴口，攻占甬道，顺着润滑剂开拓的黏稠通路，径直到达的位置比平日更深一些，从身体内顶出一声粘腻的水声。  
“呼，呜怎么这么深……”他咬着牙喃喃抱怨，喘了几口气，抬起腰，外物从体内滑出去的感觉让他寒毛直立，手上的力气就泄了，只退到一半又坐回去，这一次顶的位置更深，弄得他的呼吸都骤然一滞。  
他继续重复抬起又落下自己的屁股，没体会到应有的感觉，反而很快就体力不支，气喘吁吁弯下了脊背，双手撑着身下结实的胸膛，掌心触到滚烫的体温，心脏在快速而稳定地律动。一双手捉住了他，十指相扣，他睁着被汗水迷蒙的双眼，被牵着往前，被坐起身的他的哨兵搂住，发烫的双唇寻到他的，轻而热切地吻上来。  
“说过会累的吧。”紧贴胯骨的腰满怀情色意味地动了一下，带动埋在身体里的部位准确顶弄过要命的地带，让他眼里又带出一点热气，“所以，接下来就都交给我吧。”  
宽厚的手扶上两边的腰侧，他几乎能透过厚重的眼罩，看见那之后被欲望浸染而转深的双眸。

他被抬起膝盖，分开双腿，那硬而热的器官顺势退出来，又顶进去，进入的过程又慢又磨人，延绵的燥热难耐化为一道无声的喘息，他仰起下巴，脊背绷直，颤抖着吸气呼气，眼角透着湿濡泛红的春意。  
退出，又进来，缓慢柔和的两次后，突兀地一下深插到底，把他松了一半的呼吸搅乱。精实的腰时快时慢地前后摆动，进入又退出，躺椅吱吱嘎嘎，摇晃着作响。衬衣在大腿内侧来回磨蹭，发热发痒，偶尔会磨蹭过最敏感的前端，让他的喘息更紊乱一些。身上的衣服被扯得松松垮垮，露出一边的肩膀和大半胸脯，在充血而挺立起的娇嫩乳尖下方，浮出了几枚青红的指痕，被白皙的皮肤一衬，显出一种可怜的淫靡感。  
真不妙……还好他看不见。少年勉强抬起发软的手拢了一下衣襟，目光从自己饱受蹂躏的胸口下移，看着自己脆弱的分身颤巍巍挺立，流着体液，随着下方穴道里性器的律动而颤抖。  
情欲的潮涌上来了，快感伴着肉体交缠，一下下被深深凿入四肢百骸，灼热的潮水接连冲刷着理智，急需一个出口。他觉得热，呼吸急促，耳朵里全是自己断续的呻吟和哭叫，口干舌燥泪眼迷蒙中，唯一还清晰的念头是渴求发泄，抖着手往胀痛的下身去，才碰到吐露粘液涨红的顶端，就忍不住大口喘气，一声甜腻的呻吟过电一样跳上舌尖，来不及阻止。  
凭着一点模糊的本能，他在腿间上下抚弄了几下，在隐约要攀上欢愉的顶峰时，被一双胳膊从腋下架了起来，打断了那种朦胧又舒服的过程。  
“等等啊……我马上就……”开口的时候才发现嗓音都哑了，他睁着被汗水和眼泪迷了的眼睛，软绵无力地推搡了几下紧搂住自己的臂膀。  
“不可以。”后穴里的硬挺又深深进入最要命的谜处，极富技巧性地在那儿绕圈捻磨，让欲望的潮水又推高了，高涨着，却总不到顶。  
“为什么嘛，让我去嘛……”这种求而不得的委屈让他差点要哭，对方的掌心摩挲上脸颊，擦拭泪痕的动作很温柔，语气却有些恶劣。  
“你刚才，也没让我到啊。”一只手在身后扶住他绵软的腰身，用力压住，深埋在体内的东西此时却停下了，只在通向快乐的区域边缘磨蹭，原本触手可及的高潮只能不上不下地吊在半空中，小腹一阵一阵燥热发痒，他可怜的分身已经硬得发麻了，怎么也得不到纾解。  
“呜……啊……”  
“想要去吗？”他焦躁难安，扭动着身子脑子里一团浆糊，迷迷蒙蒙听到一句问话，就点头了，下一刻，坚硬火热的器官带着黏腻声响，从不自觉收缩挽留的穴道里缓缓退出，然后——  
深深地，撞进了最深处。

粗重的喘息声，肉体的撞击声，体液和润滑剂被搅动，汇总起来的声响令人血脉贲张，面红心跳。他死死攥住衬衣背后的布料，汗涔涔的手心发软，总是不自觉下滑。柔软的肠壁热情迫切地吞吐火热的性器，比之前更快速，更深入，每一次抽插都把他推上快感的浪尖。就像暴风雨中的小船，被抛起了，抛起了，迷乱的情欲和浓烈的欢愉搅得大脑一片空白，在高潮最终到来将他倾覆没顶的那一刻，他终于哭出了声音。

“retoyan，累了吗？”他在余韵中颤抖，恍惚混乱地感觉到终于宣泄出的分身留在下腹和大腿上的冰凉黏腻。浑身都酸软无力，他疲惫地瘫在温暖的怀抱里，任对方亲吻自己的脸颊前额和湿漉漉的眼角，迷迷糊糊地被抱起来裹了条毯子安置在一旁的沙发上，发了一会愣就又被抱起来往浴室里走。  
……真是高效率。回过神，他已经被清理干净身体，换了衣服，裹着那条毯子回到了起居室里。而他同样洗过澡换了衣服的恋人，从厨房里端了个杯子出来，里面正冒着令人向往的热气和香味。  
金发的青年在他面前半蹲下来，把手里的杯子轻轻搁在桌上，自下而上仰望的金色眼睛在浅金色睫毛下露出非常柔和缱绻的目光，然后对方飞快地起身，双臂从下方环上来，抱住他，一道挤进了有些狭窄的单人沙发上。  
“你不要挤上来啦，不要你抱。”他哑着嗓子抗议，结果腰酸腿软没力气动，只能被抱到了怀里坐着。  
他还想挣扎表达一下自己的不满，热气腾腾的杯子就被喂到嘴边，里面的奶茶泛着诱人的香气，他不争气地咽了口唾沫，一口下肚浑身都松懈下来，再被拦腰一搂，他捧着杯子，只能乖乖在对方腿上坐正。  
“我检查一下啊……嗯，没有留印子。”指尖在颈后和锁骨上游走，拉开衣服，温热的呼吸吹拂他还带着湿意的头发。  
“哼。”他扭头不愿理会，前胸大腿上的淤青又酸又疼，历历罪证都在提醒自己的行为多有勇无谋。  
“奶茶好喝吗？”  
“嗯？马，马虎虎啦。”  
“看在我亲手煮的份上，别生气了？”腰上的手轻轻揉着酸疼的肌肉，“说起来……你又学了什么奇怪的东西？做这种事，还带着那些东西……简直是鸭子背着葱上门啊。”  
“才没有……我没想过会，会那么……”  
“今天真是特别热情呢retoyan，尤其是最后，缠着我不愿意放开的时候。”身后的人低低笑了起来，手掌上下抚摸他的头发，一点点梳理他有些乱翘的发型。  
“没有！没有！”  
“不全是你主观的意图，是因为你一直在调整我的感官。”对方从他手里拿下半空的杯子，同时握住手腕，拉着他在腿上侧躺下来，掀开衣摆给淤青的痕迹上药，“所以情绪上受到的影响会更强烈。”  
“你看的那些乱七八糟的讨论串上没写这些吧？”  
“诶你怎么知……唔！”他急忙捂住了嘴，眼看俯视自己的那张脸上勾起一个得逞的坏笑，接着自己的前额被轻轻弹了一下。  
“虽然我挺喜欢这种意外惊喜的……以后别对奇怪的东西心血来潮。”  
“明明这么可爱，偏偏是个笨蛋。”  
“咿！”


End file.
